Yousettheforestablaze
by unholywatersontherise
Summary: Rosalie Hale had been alone since the night Carlisle had saved her. What she meant by alone is that she hadn't found her mate. For centuries she had to live in agony among happy,mated couples. That is until Bella walked into their lives. More specifically ,Her life. The beast inside Rosalie awoke, and it wanted what was theirs.
1. 1

Bella had all about had enough.

She pulled at her hair in frustration.

Mom and her step dad were once again, at each others throats.

The screaming never seeming to end.

Bella was a child of divorce.

Her real dad was a good guy but mom and him married far too young and she left with baby Bella when Bella was just 6 months old to live with her parents,fast forward 16 years and mom was married to Phil.

Dad tried to visit as much as he could, but I was in Arizona and he was in a small town in Washington called Forks.

"I told you last month they might be cutting some of the staff down, I told you I could be one of them!" Bella heard her mom yell from downstairs.

Her mom and Phil never used to fight so much but mom had lost her job at the Diner she was waitressing at and money was tight,with Phil being a minor league baseball player, money wasn't flowing in at a steady rate.

Which is why I decided to go live with my dad, Charlie.

One less mouth to feed.

It wasn't just that, I wanted to get to know my dad and not just see him on summer breaks. Truth be told, I missed him. He was a good father, emotionally aloof sometimes but where it counted, Bella knew he'd always be there for her.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom too death,but majority of the time I was the adult in the relationship. From balancing paychecks to making sure her car was filled with gas and as well as making sure there was food on the table each night, it can be a bit too much. But I don't resent my mom for any of that, it's just made me mature a lot faster.

I wasn't leaving much behind other than my mom. I had no friends at school just acquaintances that I shared classes with sometimes small conversations.

I was bit of a recluse, I'm shy and not too fond of the social aspect of life.

"Bells, are you all packed? I think it's best we leave now, I need to get out this house for a bit." My mother peaked in my doorway , breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sure mom, got everything right here." I pointed at my well used backpack.

"Go say bye to Phil ,I'll go start the car." She turned and walked down the stairs.

I gave my room one final glance and went to say bye, truth is I was going to miss my room. It was my safe haven.

I turned into the kitchen and saw Phil hunched over the table with a beer in one hand and his head in the other, he looked at me as I walked and gave me a sad smile,

"Don't worry about your mom and I, we're just a bit tense. I hope you know you will always have a home here with your mom and I, no matter what. You're a good kid, Bells." He gave me a one armed hug as I awkwardly hugged him back from that angle.

"I know. And thanks for looking after me for all these years. I truly appreciate it." ,I mumbled with a red face.

Phil chuckled and patted my head," Kid, you were the least troublesome teenager I've ever encountered,I got more grief from your mom than you. Now hurry,you know how impatient she is."

I gave him one last hug and ran to the car before mom blew a casket.

Well,when I say run, I mean trip a few times before falling 'gracefully' into the car.

The ride was tense, so I knew to keep my mouth shut until we got to the airport.

"Bells I hope you're no-."

I cut my mom off before she could carry on,

"Mom, I want to stay with dad. Pure choice on my part. And yes ,I know there will always be a home with you and Phil here but I want to be with dad before I go off to college. Who knows, I might make a friend there."

Mom smiled and laughed, "You'd have to leave your room Bells and actually talk to people."

"Ugh, the horror." I melodramatically shivered, although the thought of talking to people could make bile rise up in my throat.

Mom laughed, I could see a bit of tension leave her. The rest of the trip was quiet each lost in our own thoughts.

What did Forks have in store for me?


	2. TheNew

Chapter 2

The 40 minute drive was at a end, we'd arrived at the airport.

Mom got me checked in and luggage sorted and ten minutes later after a lot of sobbing on moms part and awkward,tearful back patting on my part, I was on the plane and on my way to my new life.

The plane ride was bearable, I had my drawing pad with me and headphones so I could easily block out the mundane conversations around me.

We arrived at the Seattle Airport where dad was going to fetch me, I walked among the families reuniting and tried to spot my dad which was easy,he was his cop uniform.

"Bells, you're so grown up now,look at you!" dad stated with a huge grin.

Beetroot red, "Dad..."

"Alright,alright, lets get home before you combust."

Dad helped me with my backpack,he was a bit skeptical at the small amount of luggage I had but I truthfully wasn't a huge materialistic person. A few shirts,pants and hoodies and I was good to go.

"Bells, I hope you don't mind but I changed the linen on your bed. I hope you like purple."

"Purple is great, thanks dad." I smiled at him.

The rest of journey was quiet but not uncomfortable. Dad and I both enjoyed our own space, one of the things I loved about him.

We came up to the 'Entering Forks' sign and I grimaced.

The population was awfully small, I knew the news of me coming back to Forks would have made its rounds. Especially since dad was the chief down at the station. No doubt bragging to all the boys he would no longer be living off pizzas and frozen meals.

Dad shook me out my thoughts and I'd realized we'd come up to my childhood home.

Nostalgia hit me in the gut.

Little me running around the yard with Jacob down from the res,making mud pies and irritating his older sisters. Dad teaching me how to bat knowing I'd never get the hang of it, no fault of his of-course,I'm incredibly uncoordinated and clumsy.

"It's like nothing has changed." I smiled at dad to show I loved that it was the same.

"Yeah well, I'm not one for decorating." Dad avoided eye contact and scratched the back of his neck.

Dad would never say it but losing my mom still hit a nerve ,even now.

We walked in and when I said nothing changed about the exterior of the house, apparently it meant the inside too. It's like mom and I never left at all.

I felt a lump at the back of my throat. I really wish mom hadn't put dad through this. He didn't deserve it. He deserved happiness.

"Dad I'm just going to set my stuff up in my room and then I'll come down and make you a proper nutritious meal,Mr. No more frozen meals and pizzas." I pointed at dad with a mock frown.

He smiled as he grabbed a beer and made his was to his recliner, no doubt to watch some game or another, "Sure thing, Bells. Whatever you say."

I ran upstairs to my old childhood room and opened the door. It was as I remembered, new linen and instead of a bare table in the corner, there was a computer and printer, which would come in handy for school.

I packed my clothes away and placed my drawing equipment on the table. As packing my little clothes away, I came to the terrible conclusion that I would have to get warmer clothes. Arizona attire just wouldn't cut it here in the rainy town of Forks.

I went down to start supper,I decided on cottage pie with a side of mixed vegetables. I would have to restock everything, dad's cupboards were bare with just enough food to last us for two days.

I went to sit with dad while the food was in the oven. I didn't even try to understand the sport that was happening on the tv.

"Reminds me Bells. Mom gave you the school paperwork I faxed to her right? I know it's not much of a heads up but you start tomorrow." Dad looked at me sheepishly.

"Got it all ready. It's not an issue at all Dad. The sooner I get started the better." I smiled at dad.

Little did dad know, that mom literally repelled technology. I was the one that got all the paperwork in order.

I went to dish up the supper and called dad in to the table.

We ate and had some small talk. I cleaned up and bid dad a goodnight and went up to shower and get ready for bed.

After a hot shower, I made sure I was all set up for Forks High tomorrow.

I climbed under the duvet and closed my eyes and just before I succumbed to sleep I thought I caught a glimpse of golden eyes staring right at me from the tree branch outside my window.

But I was dreaming...

Right?


	3. Her

Chapter 3

Rosalie POV

There she was. Ethereal beauty wouldn't even explain her. Exquisite. Embodiment of everything Rosalie wanted and needed.

She was curled up on her bed in a small little ball, Rosalie could still smell the led from the pencil on her dainty fingers. The scent of her skin. The rhythm of her heart beating in her chest. She could make our very detail of her mate from her spot on the branch. A growl vibrate within her chest. Mine

Rosalie knew of Bella's arrival long before Bella's father even knew.

Alice, Rosalie's sister,has visions. Predictions of the future.

She warned Rosalie that she would finally, after centuries of being alone,would be meeting her mate. Her one.

She'd made preparations. She had ordered the best bed money could buy for her room, vampires never slept but Rosalie wanted her mate to be comfortable when she eventually slept by her. She bought clothes, sanitary items and anything a teenage girl could want. Her mate would want for nothing. She would always provide for her Bella.

The sun was beginning to rise and Rosalie knew her time admiring her little one was coming to an end,she was about to leave but not before going in her mates room and walking over to her slumbering form, bending down and pressing a gentle kiss on her warm,rosy cheek. She drew in her mates scent and a purr rumbled within her.

And the next second she was gone.

She was pushing her control to the limits.

Bella POV

Bella woke to the smell of vanilla,sandalwood and a light sweetness she couldn't put her finger on. She breathed in deeply and blushed profusely when her lower,fore regions clenched.

What was wrong with her?

7:15am

Shit.

She was running late, she hadn't even showered yet or had breakfast.

Getting dressed ,skipping a shower. She brushed her teeth and ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. Dad was waiting by the door.

"Bells,are you sure you want to walk? It's quite a far walk. I don't mind driving you,kid." Dad said as straightening his uniform.

"I assure you dad, I walked to school everyday back in Arizona. I enjoy the walk." I said smiling at dad while walking through the door. I hugged him and was on my way.

I was about 5 minutes into the walk when I heard a car pull up next to me. Stranger danger kicking in full drive, I stepped back. I must of looked like a deer caught in headlights, no pun intended.

"Hi, you must be Bella Swan,I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm a student at Forks High as well. Want a ride?"

The most beautiful creature I had ever seen got out the drivers seat and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. To say I was dumbfounded would be a huge understatement. She was a foot taller than me,blonde with strangely familiar golden eyes. A body to die for.

Without realizing it Bella had stepped up into Rosalie's space,not that she seemed to mind,in fact she seeming to be smirking.

"Uh,yeah,uh. I mean yes please. Thank you."

Why was I getting in a car with a complete stranger. I had no idea but I felt I would never be harmed by her or around her. My face burned with humiliation at my thoughts. I was a lovesick puppy.

She put her hand on my back and guided me in the car and strapped me in. I gasped quietly when I saw how close she was to me. I could smell her ...it was such a familiar smell.

She was in the driver seat before I could blink and I thought maybe I dreamt that whole moment. She turned to me and smiled.

"We'll be there in about 7 minutes ,love."

I blushed at the endearment. I clenched my thighs together. I swear I saw her eyes go black but it must have been the lighting.

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she focused dead ahead on the road.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" She blurted out of no where.

I turned to her,the shock must have shown on my face but she was expecting an answer. I blushed yet again and again my belly clenched. What was going on with me.

She turned to me fully and I knew for a fact that her yes were black.

Without thinking, I put my hand on her thigh hoping it would help whatever dilemma that was going on with her.

"Bella Swan,if you don't move your hand, we both will be late to school and I doubt you want that...do you Ms Swan?


	4. Introduction

**AN: I want to thank everyone who has read,reviewed,followed and favorited the story. You honestly have no idea how grateful I am. **

**I'd also like to thank everyone for forgiving my grammar and spelling errors. I'll get there eventually. I've been reading fanfics for about 10 years now and to sit down actually write one of my own is surreal. I realize I've rushed the story a bit and I still need to get down describing things in better detail as well as dialogue,just try bear with me hahaha. **

**And catgrl, you asked if Charlie will have a mate and you hit the nail on the head because he most definitely will. **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I'm just having some fun.**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Bella pulled her hand away as if burned.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." Bella mumbled hiding her face by looking down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers.

She felt a cool finger lift her chin up and saw Rosalie's face mere inches away from her own.

"Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. I just haven't got much control around you." She stated while stroking my cheek.

My mind was in turmoil. I had just met this woman and I felt I wanted to jump on her lap and never leave. I had just arrived yesterday and I was drooling after this golden eyed angel. What was wrong with me? I'm going crazy,that's it. You've lost your mind and dads going to book you into a mental ward...

Rosalie as if sensing my inner turmoil, suddenly unbuckled my seat belt and lifted me across the gearbox and on to her lap.

"What you are feeling is very normal. You need me as much as I need you. I promise to explain to you but I need to figure out how to do it so you don't go running for the hills. Now relax." She said firmly while holding me in her arms.

Only then did I realize how cold and hard her body was. Her unnatural gold eyes searched mine for something,I have no idea what but she seemed to have found it.

"I've never met you before and I'm currently on your lap. I'm not that kind of girl. I don't throw myself at people I've just met. I don't throw myself at people period."

Rosalie pulled me closer, "I sure hope you don't. You are mine. Your body and soul recognize that."

"I'm my own before I am anyone else's. I'm not your property.I don't even know you." I said furiously,extracting myself from her lap. Without her scent clouding my thoughts, I seemed to think clearly.

Rosalie had a slight pout on her lips,seeming to miss me in her arms.

"Ofcourse you are not my property...I've seemed to have handled this all wrong. My family told me I shouldn't approach you until I could control myself, but you have to understand...I've been waiting for you for what seems like an eternity. You have to understand, please understand." She begged me, her eyes filling with tears that strangely didn't fall.

My heart clenched and a lump formed in my throat, I placed my hand on her cheek,

"I'm not going to lie Rosalie. I have no idea what's going on and I'm scared. But maybe, we can take it slow. We can get to know each other and then you can explain what is happening right now. I'm not a fool, there's something pulling me towards you and it makes no sense but I weirdly enough trust you."

After my little speech,she reached forward and carefully put her arms around me in a gentle hug with her face nestled in my hair.

"Thank you Bella, I- thank you. Just thank you." She mumbled in my hair.

She pulled back and started the car, going towards school.

"You're welcome Rosalie." I smiled at her.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me after school? We can get to know each other. If that's alright?" She looked at me for a second ,seeming uncertain I would say yes.

"Ofcourse, I will just have to let my dad know. But I'm sure it won't be an issue."

She gave me a beaming smile and I swear to god my heart stopped. She was breathtaking. Heaven in human form. I blushed when I realized I must have been staring at her with my mouth open like a moron.

"You have such an endearing blush." She said while staring straight ahead at the road with a sly smirk.

Well that didn't help my flaming face, if anything my face felt so hot, I felt a bit faint.

"So what's Forks High like? Queen Bee's and Neanderthals? Jocks and cheerleaders?" I asked, diverting the conversation from that of my blushing face.

"Oh ofcourse, would you expect nothing else of an average high school?" She said as she laughed. "But sports aren't huge at Forks. The crowd do seem to enjoy going down to La Push for some surfing so I suppose that's Forks High's definition of a school sport."

"And you, do you surf? I asked picturing her out on the waves.

"Uh no, I'm not fond of the beach." She replied with a frown.

Sensing I may of said something wrong, I quickly tried to change the subject,

"Yeah, I uhm, have the balance of a 2 year old child and the coordination of one too. It's a danger me being allowed to walk let alone sports."

She giggled and smiled at me.

"Here's your future hell. Full of jocks and Neanderthals. But do no not fear,mlady,for I am your knight in shining armor."

"Ah the terror. At least I have you by my side to protect me." I teased her.

With a sudden seriousness I never expected, she turned to me and said,

"Always Bella. Always."

**Notes: I'm South African so I have no idea if the US highschools are actually like this. **

**I hope this chapter is okay. **


	5. School

**AN: Again I want to thank everyone for the support. This chapter is a a bit steamy but I hope it's alright. Let me know what you think!!**

**Chapter 5**

Bella blushed at the declaration and unbuckled her seatbelt to avoid looking at Rosalie.

Before she realized it, Rosalie was at the passenger side opening the door for her,

"You didn't have to do that, Rose..."

Rosalie beamed at the nickname, "Oh but I wanted to."

Instantly Bella felt all eyes on her and the goddess next to her. Bella looked at Rosalie to watch her reaction to the attention and saw her glaring icily at the ogling eyes. She pulled Bella close to her and put her arm around her waist. Bella was stunned by the PDA but said nothing.

She noticed she fit perfectly under Rosalie's arm and would never admit it but she leaned into her to get closer.

Rosalie felt this and smiled gently down at her.

"I took the liberty of getting your schedule ,so I'll show you to your first class."

Rosalie guided Bella by the hand towards the direction of her first class, which apparently was calculus. Oh the joy.

Once they arrived at the class door, Rosalie moved so Bella was facing her,

"My first class is history but why don't you come see me at lunch? I'll introduce you to my siblings. Alice has been dying to meet you."

Bella nodded as Rosalie bent forward and kissed her forehead before turning and heading towards her own class.

As if coming out of a daze, Bella blushed and walked briskly into the class.

"You must be Bella,I'm Mrs Manning. Take a seat next to Jessica,she can help you catch up."

Bella went to where the teacher pointed,next to the girl named Jessica.

She was instantly hesitant as Jessica was aiming a fake smile at her.

"You must be Bella,I'm Jessica Stanley but you already know that."

"Uh yeah. Thanks for helping me catch up, I suck at calculus."

"No problem. Now tell me, is it true that you're banging the Bitch Queen Cullen?"

She looked at Bella's if honestly expecting Bella to answer.

Bella sputtered, "I'm not banging anyone!"

Jessica smirked, "Not from what we saw in the car park. The Cullens avoid us all like the plaque but yet you're not even here two days and you're in the Queen Bitch's panties. Tell me, what's the secret? Does your dad know you're a little slut?"

Bella's eyes burned from tears and her cheeks flushed in humiliation,

"I'm not a slut."

"Yeah right." Jessica sneered and went back to her work.

Bella got up on shaky legs and asked Mrs Manning for a bathroom pass which she gave. Bella had no idea where the bathroom was but she had to get away from from the vile girl.

As she was walking, she saw the bathroom sign and rushed into the girls one, found a cubicle and locked herself in.

She was shaking with sobs. As if this morning wasn't a rollercoaster of emotions,this went and happened.

Up until Rosalie appeared, Bella had no idea she was gay.

"Sweetheart,open the door for me please."

Bella hadn't even realized someone had come in and of all people it was Rosalie.

She got up and opened the door to a frantic,pissed off Rosalie. Without even being aware of her actions, she threw herself at the blonde with such a force that it should have knocked them both on their backsides but Rosalie caught her and lifted her up with her hands under her backside, holding her like a Koala bear.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch." Rosalie growled into Bella's hair.

Bella pulled back and didn't care that she would have looked a mess,

"How did you know?"

"My brother Jasper was in your class and heard what she said and messaged me to let me know. You are not a slut. Don't you ever listen to what she says."

Bella's eyes teared up again, "I'm sorry I never stuck up for you. I was so shocked I never thought..."

"Don't you dare apologize,you did nothing wrong little one." Rosalie rumbled in my ear, her voice calming my fraying nerves.

Without thinking,Bella rubbed her cheek against Rosalie's and sighed.

She pulled her face back, shocked at her actions, Bella started to apologize but Rosalie cut her off,

"It's a natural reaction, sweetheart. Relax. Don't think so much about your instincts when in my presence. Do what your body tells you to do." Rosalie said while absentmindedly stroking Bella's lips with her thumb.

It seemed Rosalie was strong enough to hold Bella up and have one hand free.

Without thinking, Bella's tongue licked her dry lips and by mistake licking Rosalie's thumb in the process.

Rosalie's eyes turned black in a matter of second and before Bella knew what was happening,her back was pressed against the cubicle wall.

"Fuck, Bella Swan. What you do to me..."

She leaned forward rubbing her nose gently against Bella's in what seemed like an Eskimo kiss, her lips a breath away from Bella's own.

Bella whimpered, her lower regions clenched and she felt moisture on her panties.

Rosalie growled and leaned forward and grabbed Bella's bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled and sucked on it.

Bella was beside herself. She had never felt this way about anyone, she hadn't even touched herself before, being too bashful.

Rosalie leaned back and admired her work. A flushed lip and a panting Bella.

"As much as I want to take you now in this very stall, I refuse to let your first time be in a school toilet. No, when I make you mine, I will have hours to worship your body from the tips of your cute toes to the top of your pretty head."

Rosalie carefully put down Bella and straightened both their clothes to look presentable as if they both never nearly just made love in a bathroom, a school bathroom nonetheless.

Bella flushed thinking back at what in felt like to be in Rosalie's arms, it felt so right. She felt protected, wanted and cherished.

Rosalie breathed in the air and growled deep in her chest,

"Soon my little one, soon. But I need to court you. I need to woo you. I need to do this right, my love." She said while stroking Bella's cheek with her right hand holding Bella's waist with her left.

"We need to get back to class love but rest assured after school I will be taking you to coffee and we can spend more time together. Getting to know one another. I will be courting you, dating you and to anyone that asks, you are MY girlfriend. You can make up a lie and tell them you've known be months prior but you will let them know that you are mine, as I am yours. You are not a slut for wanting attention from your own girlfriend. It's only natural, sweetheart. And yes, I will soon explain what this all means but for now I need you to trust me, can you do that for me, little one?"

Bella nodded and whispered yes.

"Good girl. Now you're going to go into that classroom with your head held high and focus on your work and don't worry about that moron, okay?"

Bella flushed and nodded,once again becoming aroused by Rosalie's dominance.

Rosalie leant forward,

"You little temptress." She growled against my forehead.

**Rosalie's POV **

Rosalie couldn't help her dominant side coming out. Her submissive mate needed it much as she needed to give it, especially since her mate stood there with a flushed face and dazed eyes.

Rosalie sat in class cursing the bell to ring for lunch, she needed to see her little one. It was driving her mad.

Her classmates were giving her wary glances but she sent them icy glares which stopped the stares altogether.

RING!

Rosalie shot up and was out the door before the bell finished. She briskly,at human pace walked to fetch Bella from her class,once spotting her little one, Rosalie's whole body relaxed. Her mate had no tears and was sporting a grin at having spotted Rosalie.

Rosalie grabbed her hand and guided her to the cafeteria towards hers and her siblings table.

Before they could even sit down, Alice squealed so loudly passerby's looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"You must be Bella, I'm Alice. I just know we're going to be the best of friends!",

She leaned over and hugged a shocked Bella.

My body stiffened when Alice hugged my mate but I rationalized with myself, this was my married sister, she wouldn't dare take my Bella away from me. I felt calmness wash over me and I looked at Jasper and mouthed a thank you to which he smirked at knowingly, after all he was a dominant himself. He understood.

"Uhm,thanks, I guess." My little mate mumbled to my over exuberant sister with a shy smile.

I squeezed her to me gently to show her my support and to let her know it was okay.

Lunch passed in a blur as Alice seemed to have preoccupied my mate with adventures they'd be going on together,most involving Alice forcing my poor Bella on one of her shopping sprees. From Bella's grimaces ,I knew it wasn't an adventure she would have chosen.

My other siblings made small talk with Bella and she tried not to be too shy in their presence but she would eventually be comfortable around them. They were without her knowing it, her family too.

Rosalie contemplated skipping class and dragging Bella to her room and holding her hostage but alas, her dad the police chief would probably frown upon that.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay, it was a bit hot and steamy I hope that's fine. **

**I have a few questions, who would you guys like Emmett and Edward with? Do you like this steamy moments or is it too much?**

Much love,

Sav


	6. After

**AN: I hope this chapter is okay. It's the longest one I've done!**

**I'm still contemplating what to do with Emmett and Edward. There is a tiny bit of steaminess but nothing too hot just yet. Soon. **

**Bella's POV**

Bella nervously played with the end of her hair between her fingers. She was currently waiting by Rosalie's car, she had no idea what model it was but it was a fast one. Thats for sure.

Bella started to do absentminded imaginary doodles on the cars bonnet.

"It's a 2015 Nissan GT-R. A gift from Emmett, my brother. I prefer building up my own, a hybrid if you will but she's a good car."

Bella leaped up a bit, not expecting to have Rosalie appear out of no where,

"You gave me such a fright!" Bella clutched at her chest, albeit a bit dramatically.

Rosalie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Bella and kissed her forehead,

"I'm sorry love. Edward and Alice cornered me to discuss something, I tried to dismiss them but Alice is a stubborn little thing."

"It's okay. I understand." Bella leaned into the hug, not used to physical affection all that much. Her mom and dad weren't exactly overly affectionate.

"We can go to the local diner and grab a coffee. My treat." Rosalie said letting me go much to my displeasure and opening my door for me to get in.

The drive to the the diner was filled with me asking my dad if it was cool that I went with Rose and he sounded ecstatic that I had made a friend so quickly and to be honest, shocked as well.

I wasn't sure if I was offended or wanted to laugh.

We arrived at the diner and the waitress showed us to our booth. I ordered a black coffee with no creamer and Rose ordered a glass of water.

I looked at her strangely but she explained her stomach was feeling a bit unsettled so she'd rather not chance it.

**Rosalie's POV**

"So tell me, why did you decide to come live with your dad? Although I'm very happy you did." Rosalie smiled at Bella, who was sipping on her hot beverage.

"My mom moved myself and her when I was 6 months old to Arizona to live with her parents.

My mom and dad married too young. And when I was 10, my mom got remarried. The last few years have been tough financially. Dad sent child support , more then he had to but it wasn't enough. Especially considering mom is a waitress and the pay isn't great at all and my step dad, Phil is a minor league baseball player.", Bella took a breath before carrying on,

"Don't get me wrong we had food on the table and rent was mostly paid but I thought it would put less strain on their marriage if I moved in with my dad. And I missed him. I want a good relationship with him." Bella mumbled it , seeming lost in thought.

"That's incredibly selfless of you. Well, I know we've recently met although it feels like I've known you forever but I will help you wherever you need me too. I'm not trying to be egotistical but my family and I have more money than we know what to do with it, so if you ever need anything Bella, anything at all, tell me and its yours." Rosalie said while holding Bella's hand gently.

Bella flushed. She was slightly humiliated , hoping Rosalie didn't think she was some charity case.

"I dont need handouts. I'm grateful Rosalie, but I'm not a charity case." Bella mumbled while removing her hand from Rosalie's.

Rosalie grimaced at the idea of Bella thinking she was insinuating that she was some charity case.

How could she explain to her mate that it was her job, her duty to love and support her. Whether that be emotionally, physically or financially.

"You are NOT a charity case. You dont understand it now but it's my job to support you, Bella. I will explain it soon but just trust me Bella. If I have the power to help you, I will. Always."

Bella cringed at the intensity of it all but felt warmed that Rosalie cared for her this much so soon.

But she wouldn't be taking any money from Roaslie and her family.

"Thank you Rose. But I dont need money from anyone but if I'm in dire straits I will ask you for help but you have to promise to let me pay it back." Bella stated seriously.

Rosalie knew she would never take the money back, she'd probably invest it in Bella's name with interest. She could use the money for whatever she wished when it paid out.

"Fair enough." Rosalie smirked at her.

"So tell me about your family." Bella asked her hesitanly.

"I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen a few years ago, my past isn't a pretty one at all, Bella and I eventually will get into but right now I dont think it's the time. As for my siblings, they were also adopted by them but their stories are all for them to tell though." Rosalie said, sounding a bit tense.

I would have to tell Bella that I was a vampire first in order to even try and explain my grim past. It would be a heavy conversation but it would be one that would have to be done.

"Oh I understand. You can tell me whenever you're ready, Rose." Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie looked at Bella fondly, this woman was too precious. Heart as big as the ocean.

"Thank you, my love."

Bella was such a good mate.

**Bella's POV**

It was already 4:15, Bella would have to be home soon to make dinner for Charlie and herself.

Rosalie must have sensed this,

"We better be getting you home soon. I was wondering would it be okay if I picked you up and dropped you off each day. It would give us time together."

"If I won't be an inconvenience to you at all. That would be great, thanks Rose." Bella blushed and smiled at Rosalie.

"You would never be an inconvenience to me."

Rosalie's car arrived outside Bella's and came to a stop.

Bella looked at Rosalie to thank her, but her eyes fell to her lips and an overwhelming urge came over her to kiss those lips. They were full and rosy, she needed them on hers.

"Kiss me." Bella blurted, her heart beating out her chest with nerves.

Rosalie had a look of surprise on her face, never expecting that from her little mate.

Bella took her silence as rejection and looked down, tears filling her eyes.

Of course Rosalie wouldn't want to kiss her. She wasn't desirable. She was a plain Jane. Brown dull, hair and boring brown eyes. A skinny figure, barely any curves.

Bella felt her seatbelt being undone and hands on her hips, Rosalie picked her up and placed Bella on her lap.

She lifted Bella's face, leant forward and placed her lips at the corner of Bella's mouth. Teasing her, making Bella want her even more, Bella whimpered with need.

"Of course I will my little one."

And then it was pure ecstasy. Heaven.

Rosalie's hands were on Bella's hips, just under her shirt, pressing her against her chest.

Her lips felt like a dream. Bella had nothing to compare it to but to her, it was everything.

Bella must have moaned in the kiss because Rosalie growled and nipped at her lips, her hands rising up furtherfrom her hips to just below her breasts.

Bella felt goosebumps rise on her skin, not sure if it was from them making out it the fact that Rosalie's hands felt like ice. It cooled her flushed skin. She wanted more, needed it.

She keened loudly. It was too much but not enough.

Rosalie pulled away and Bella tried to chase after her lips with her own but to no avail.

"My love, you are perfection. But we have to stop, If we dont, I won't be able to control myself."

Bella flushed. She just had her first kiss and it was perfect. Everything she wanted.

She looked at her watch and saw it was nearing the time Charlie arrived home, she definitely didn't want her dad to find her in her girlfriend lap making out.

"I'm going to miss you." Bella mumbled.

"Leave your window open."

"I will."

She wasn't about to ask questions if it meant her girlfriend would be in her room tonight.

She rushed inside to make dinner and get ready for Rosalie's arrival.

She really hoped there would be more kissing.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! I enjoyed writing this. I can't wait to delve into Rosalie's past. It's a bit similar to the book but not entirely.**

**My socials: **

**Insta: savannatayla_art**


	7. 7

**AN: I'm sorry for the late chapter, I hope this is okay. If you have any suggestions for the story let me know!**

Bella brushed her hair for the third time and checked her reflection in the mirror.

She was nervous.

Scratch that, she was petrified.

Rosalie was going to be in the same room as Bella, with a bed, alone.

Bella wasn't experienced at all , Rosalie was her first kiss, hopefully first everything.

Bella blushed at her own thoughts , so wrapped up in them she didn't notice her window being opened and a person sliding through.

Arms wrapped around Bella's waist and pulled her to a cold chest. She knoww who it was just from the scent coming from behind her.

A rumbling purr was in her ear.

A purr? How did Rose do that...

"Hello my love."

Bella blushed at the endearment, still not used to it.

Bella turned around and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck, she had to lean up a bit as Rosalie was taller than her by quite a bit.

Bella was surprised at her boldness but around Rosalie, her body seemed that it was on it's own mission.

**Rosalie's POV**

Rosalie was surprised at her little mates forwardness but welcomed it wholeheartedly.

When she came through the window, Rosalie heard her mates hammering heart and smelt the sweat on her hands from nerves.

Silly mate.

She didn't need to fear anything but Rosalie knew her mate was inexperienced with anything romantic but to be honest, it made Rosalie's beast purr in pleasure knowing their mate had been untouched by man and woman alike.

The only hands that would be on her little ones body would be hers and hers alone.

Bella's face was inches away from her own so Rosalie took the initiative and brushed her lips against that of her mates.

Bella gasped in the kiss, not expecting it, so Rosalie took the opportunity to deepen the kiss further, she dominated Bella's mouth, letting her little one know who was the one in charge, her beast demanded it.

Rosalie lifted Bella in her arms and carried her towards her bed and pushed her back onto the bed and hovered just above her and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Rose, please!" Bella mewled loudly.

"What do you want me to do love? Tell me and I'll do it." Rosalie said against her neck.

"I…I don't know." Bella suddenly went very still and flushed.

Rosalie pulled back and looked at Bella's flushed face, her eyes were panicked.

Rosalie laid next to Bella and pulled her into her and wrapped her arms around her,

"What's wrong, my love? Did I take things too far?"

Bella avoided eye contact and mumbled,

"I've never…I've never done this before, I don't know what to do and I'm scared I'm not going to do it right and that you won't get any pleasure from this."

"My love, just being in your presence is enough pleasure for me. Having your skin against my own, your lips against mine. You in general give me pleasure without you even knowing it. As for the other stuff , I will guide you and teach you." Rosalie said seriously.

Bella played with Rosalie's blouse she was wearing.

"Bella, your pleasure and happiness will always come before mine. So do not worry about me. But to ease your frayed nerves, we won't be doing anything more than kissing for now. So relax." Rosalie said while rubbing circles on Bella's back.

Rosalie wanted her mate, there was no doubt about that but she had to take it slow.

Her mate needed to understand that this was more than them just having a physical attraction.

"Thank you, Rose. Im sure you're used to women and men who know what they're doing…" Bella said against Rosalie's collarbone.

"Bella, I'm experienced yes, but that doesn't change anything. When we eventually get to that point in our relationship, it will be new to me too…this is special this time, my love." Rosalie said placing a kids at the top of Bella's head.

"I don't like the fact that other people have seen you naked..." Bella said with an adorable pout.

Rosalie smirked. It seemed she wasn't the only one with the mating instincts. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she had a hard time controlling them around her mate.

It was hard to reign them in, she wanted nothing more then to run with Bella and hide her away from the world but that wasn't possible.

"Are you jealous, love?" Rosalie teased.

"Maybe.." Bella mumbled with a red face.

"Remember I told you that whatever instincts you have regarding me , give in to them? It's natural, love. "

**Bella's POV**

Unexpectedly Rosalie tilts her head down and nudges my head up exposing my throat to her.

Bella startled slightly when she felt Rosalie's lips on her pulse, sucking gently on the skin.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and Bella moaned.

The feeling caused shivers to race down my spine and a heat pooled at the bottom of my belly.

I placed my hands in Rosalie's hair and tugged gently. Pulling Rosalie closer to my body, needing her much closer.

Rosalie turns my head and starts the same thing on the other side of my neck, but pulls back and places her lips on mine.

Rosalie coaxes my tongue confidently and patiently to meet hers, stroking and moving against mine.

She's patient and doesn't mind when my teeth nudge hers by mistake, she's an excellent teacher.

Rosalie pulls back and puts her forehead against mine.

"Could you, uhm…stay the night?" Bella asked nervously, she didn't want Rose to leave her.

She wanted to fall asleep in her arms.

"Of course I can, my love." Rosalie said as she stroked the side of Bella's face.

Rosalie moved Bella so she was the smaller spoon and wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Thank you Rose." Bella murmured sleepily, the days event catching up to her.

"Anything for you, love."

The next morning

Bella woke up to a cold spot next to her bed where Rosalie was, a note in where she lay.

"_My love, _

_My father called me home, a family matter came up. _

_I'll fill you in later. _

_Much love,_

_Your Rose." _

Bella frowned that she couldn't say goodbye but understood.

She got up to get ready for the day.

She decided on wearing her favorite skinny jeans, a graphic tee and her green trench coat with a pair of vans.

She wanted to make an effort, she had someone to impress now.

Bella, once done getting ready went downsairs to grab a granola bar and say mmorningg to her dad.

"Hi Bells. How did you sleep?"

"Quite well, thanks dad."

"Want me to drop you off today, it's raining quite hard."

Bella had forgotten that she now had a ride everyday with Rose.

"It's fine, thanks dad. Rosalie Hale, from school has offered to to my ride to school everyday."

Charlie looked shocked that I'd made such a good friend so quick but smiled,

"That's great, Bells. I'd love to meet soon, maybe invite her for dinner on Friday. Jake and Billy are also coming over for game night. You kids can all hang out."

"That sounds great dad."

"I know she comes from a good family at least, her father, Calisle Cullen works at the hospital. He's the best doctor we have."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, odd family but they're pleasant and law abiding citizens. Kids never get into trouble."

Bella was curious about Rosalie's family now.

Bella heard a hoot outside, she said bye to her dad and ran to the car.

"Hi love. You look gorgeous."

Bella flushed. She will never get used to the attention she gets from Rose.

"Hi Rose. You look beautiful too." Bella said shyly.

Telling Rosalie she looked beautiful seemed like a moot point, she must be told that constantly. The woman could have been a model.

Before she forgot she'd have to ask Rosalie about Friday. She wanted her dad to like Rosalie.

"My dads invited you to dinner on Friday with us. He wants to meet you." Bella asked shyly.

Rosalie looked at Bella for a second and smiled,

"Of course , my love. I would love to meet your dad."

Bella felt a load come off her shoulders, she really hoped Rose and her dad would get on.

I mean, what's the worst that could happen?


	8. Vampwolf

Chapter 7

**AN: And this is where it all goes down, let me know what you think!! **

Well, alot could go wrong for Bella.

The day after Bella and Rosalie's night together, Bella arrived at school and that's where the rest of the week went downhill.

After Rosalie was kind enough to drop me off at my first class, Biology, that's when I saw her.

Jessica Stanley, who low and behold was in my class as well, where Bella had to sit next to her yet again.

"Oh look who walked in, the school slut. No surprise. Tell me, how much do you charge a night?"

Bella wasn't going to rise to her bait. She wasn't.

"Rosalie is my girlfriend, Jessica. I've known her for months, there's nothing wrong with my girlfriend and I being intimate, not that it's any of your concern."

Bella blushed while saying intimate but was not going to cry like a baby. Not this time. Yes, she may of fibbed but Rosalie suggested she should.

"Your girlfriend? Why on earth would she bother with you? You're dull. You have boring hair, hardly any curves. You're nothing." Jessica sneered.

And there it was, everything Bella was worrying about since starting this ...whatever this was between her and Rose.

All her insecurities thrown in her face.

She turned her face so Jessica couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

***Friday Evening***

And Friday found Bella frantically running around the Swan household like a headless chicken, she was trying her best to get the dinner ready and the place in order.

Her dad was in the lounge watching the pre game highlights, Billy and Jake still hadn't arrived as the game started at 6.30 which gave Bella 10 minutes to have everything under control. And she did.

Maybe.

The bell rung and Bella heard her dad get up to answer it,

"Hey guys. Just in time, the game was about to start and Bells is finishing up with dinner."

Bella heard the them making their way to the kitchen, she nervously wiped her hands on her jeans.

Talk about social anxiety.

"Bells, wow! You've grown so much!" Jake said, walking towards her and giving her a huge bear hug. He smelt of the woods and mint, as if he just brushed his teeth.

"Jake! So have you! I mean you're like, huge!" Bella stated.

And he was. He was huge, he looked like a rugby player. He made Bella feel like a kid next to him.

"I mean yeah, that's what the ladies always say." Jake said with a smirk and laughing eyes.

Bella blushed when she realized what she said could of been misconstrued.

Billy rolled forward in his wheelchair and punched a Jake in the arm.

"That's no way to talk around a young lady, Jake" Billy said frowning but you could see he found the joke quite humorous. "How have you been, Bella? Forks treating you well?"

And I was just about to answer when Jake went still and his head lifted up as if he was scheming the air.

"Bells, did you invite anyone else for dinner as well?" Jake asked tensely.

"We invited Bella's new friend, Rosalie Hale. She been kind enough to take Bella under her wing. Even gives her rides to school everyday." Charlie said, oblivious to the tension in the air.

Why were Jake and even his father angry for Rosalie over. Did something happen between them.

Speak of the devil, the doorbell rang.

I rushed off to avoid the awkward, tense atmosphere to open the door.

I opened the door and saw Rosalie shaking with fury, her eyes black.

She pulled me outside and wrapped me in her arms, rubbing her face against my hair and then eventually kissing my neck, I could of sworn I felt her tongue lick my neck at times.

"Rose, not that I disapprove of this sort of hello but what's wrong? Jake and his dad aren't happy that you're here and it looks like you're not too fond of them too. What's going on?"

She took a deep breath, "The Blacks and my family have...history together. But this night is about me making a good impression with your dad. Let's go inside, okay. I promise I will tell you. Just not right now." Rosalie said while grabbing my hand and going inside.

As soon as we walked in she seemed to have held her breath, she let go of my hand just as my dad walked in.

"You must be Rosalie Hale. I want to thank you for looking after my Bells here." my dad said while shaking Rosalie's hand.

"It's only a pleasure, sir." Rosalie stated with a grin my direction.

Jake and a Billy walked in, both stiff and uncomfortable.

"This my friend Billy and his son Jake."

Rosalie had a tight lipped smile in the direction, followed my inclination of her head in greeting. They offered a similar greeting back as well.

Dinner went by awkwardly but again my dad was oblivious to the awkward atmosphere.

It was 10 minutes before the game was about to finish when Rose said she had to be heading back home.

I got up to let her out once she had said bye to my father and thanking him for the dinner.

We had just about reached her when Jake came out the house,

"Have you told her yet, leech?"

Bella turned around so fast she got head-rush, Rosalie helped her stay steady with an arm around her waist.

"Black, do not start this. The treaty still holds." Rosalie growled toward Jake.

"Okay, what is going on between you two?" Bella snapped, finally at wits end.

"Ah, so you haven't told her what you are yet. Going to keep her in the dark as your little human pet, is it? I won't let you!" Jake growled back.

"I mean it mutt, shut it." Rosalie was shaking from fury.

"Let me enlighten her, Bella your little girlfriend here is a vampire. A blood sucking parasite. "

I did the only thing I could do when told such a thing.

I laughed.

In between giggles I got out, "Jake, don't be ridiculous."

"Bella, you're a smart girl, don't be stupid. Her skin is cold, her eyes are gold. What other human has gold eyes. She's impossibly cold.

Remember those legends my dad used to tell us about the cold ones when we were younger. That's them. Her and her entire family." He sneered.

"You've gone and done it, you've broken the treaty, you fucking mutt." Rosalie growled and with a speed that wasn't possible for a human, had Jake by the throat.

He retaliated and threw her off him.

He started shaking and before I knew it Rosalie had me back on our porch, away from him.

I'd never seen anyone shake as much as he was and before I could ponder on that thought he turned into a dog.

A wolf.

Jacob turned into a wolf.

Jacob turned into a wolf.

He ran off into the woods before I realized what was happening, I turned to Rose for clarification for, excuse my French, what the fuck is going on.

I fainted.

The last thing I saw was Rosalie catching me at such a fast pace and cradling me in her arms.

Then it went all black.


	9. 9

**AN: Rosalie was turned in 1833 by Carlisle instead of following the books 1933. Warning, some talk of rape in this chapter. Some steaminess. I'm not the best at writing but I will be doing some learning this weekend and hopefully will progress in further chapters. A question to run by you guys, how would you feel about them having a child and if yes, how could I make that happen? **

**And someone said people can have gold eyes ,that's so frikken cool omw, I didn't even know that. **

Bella woke up to the sounds of soft talking and Rosalie rubbing her ankle, Bella's feet on her lap.

"Hey Bells, you feeling okay now?" Charlie asked standing above Bella by the couch she was lying on.

"Uh yeah dad, what happened?" Bella asked still dazed.

"You fainted, kid. Good thing, Rose over here was there to catch you. She's offered you go stay the weekend by her. Her dad has even offered to keep an eye on you while there, and this weekend the station has asked if I could stay late. I'd hate to leave you here alone. You okay with that kid?"

Bella blushed thinking about spending the entire weekend with her Rosalie, but then realized she'd have to meet Rosalie's parents and then panicked.

Her Rosa…wait something was nagging at the back of Bella's mind but she was still quite dazzed.

" Yeah that sounds great, thanks dad." Bella flushed looking at Rosalie, who was smiling at her gently.

"Rosalie, can you come up and help me pack?"

Bella asked, averting her eyes from looking at the blonde.

She had vague memories of what transpired before she fainted but she honestly thought she might have hit her head or dreamt it all.

They were upstairs and Rosalie closed the door gently behind them.

"I know you're panicking Bella, but please let me explain, sweetheart." Rosalie walked towards me like a person scared of startling a cornered animal.

"I'm listening." Bella said softly, trying her best be calm.

"Sweetheart, Jacob should not of told you. He had absolutely no right." Rosalie said as she knelt in front of Bella who decided to sit down, truth be told her legs felt shaky.

"What...how...how is this possible,that you're a...you're a vampire." Bella asked.

Bella had her suspicions that Rose was different. The unusual cold skin, the golden eyes and unbelievable strength. But she never assumed anything so inhuman as a vampire.

"My father, Carlisle, turned me in 1833. I was 23 years of age. Carlisle saved me, I was left for dead.

I was raped.

You see, back then I never admitted to myself that I liked woman. I hid that part of me and accepted the courting proposal from the most prestigious bachelor in town, Royce King the second." Rosalie gave Bella a bitter smile,

"And one night, I was walking home from an evening dinner with friends and I saw Royce outside the local bar, drunk with all his chums. He dragged me over and lifted my shirt, I suppose for bragging rights.

He let each of his friends have a go with me. "

Bella heard someone sobbing and realized the sobbing was coming from her but Rosalie wasn't done,

"I was nearly dead having lost so much blood. I had 7 broken ribs, a fractioned skull and a broken leg. I would of died if Carlisle, my father, hadn't turned me. And I'm grateful every single day. I spent nearly 2 centuries looking and waiting for you, Bella Swan." Rosalie grabbed Bella's face, tears in her eyes that never fell.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Rose." Bella said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Rosalie's forehead.

"We are vampires, Bella. But not the normal vampires you hear about, we don't drink from humans. We don't have aversions to garlic,holy water or crosses, although garlic is quite a strong smell." Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"Can I ask something, you said when we first met that I would be getting instincts when around you, does that ...does that have anything to do with you being a, Uh,vampire." Bella asked unsurely.

"Yes little one. You're my mate. When a vampire meets their mate, they know instantly by the scent. Our mate is everything to us, and I mean that Bella. What you should know, Bella is that mostly every vampire has an ability or special power. Alice can see visions of the future and let me know your arrival, two months before you came." Rosalie said.

"Oh I understand, sorry this is a bit overwhelming. I'm trying to wrap my head around this." Bella sniffed and then realized she was crying.

Rosalie got up and placed Bella on her lap and wrapped Bella in her arms, her chest vibrating with a purr.

"Wait, what's going on.." Bella slurred, feeling as if high.

"It's my dominant pheromones,my love. Every mating couple has a dominant and submissive. It's not as bad as it sounds, the dominants job is to provide and protect and the submissive is to help balance the dominant, keep them grounded. A dominant can be of any gender, as goes for the submissive. This does not mean I own you, Bella. Or that I'm your boss. We will be equals, but my very nature demands submissiveness. I'm trying to not give in but it's tough. Your instincts might be guiding you to get reassurance and protection from me and that's normal." Rosalie soothed.

"I like the dominant aspect of you." Bella mumbled against Rosalies neck, breathing in her scent to calm her nerves.

"I'm glad to hear that,love." Rosalie purred.

"Don't repress your urges...Rose, I want you to be yourself around me. In under a week, you've made me the happiest I've ever been, I grew up always having to be the one making decisions and being the adult ,and to be honest it's a relief to be with someone that makes them for me. We can discuss things as a couple but I will always have you to rely on. I know that with every fiber of my being." Bella flushed, but every word was true.

Rosalie turned Bella's head so her lips could find hers, Rosalie moaned at the taste of her mate, she tasted exquisite.

Bella placed her arms Rosalie's neck and turned her body to straddle Rosalie, never once breaking their lips and tongues contact.

Rosalie placed her hands on Bella's hips under her T-shirt and pulled her closer.

Bella moaned and ground her hips forward, not realizing her body was aching for the friction.

Bella pulled back, embarrassed by her actions, "I'm so sorry, Rose. I don't know why I did that."

"Shh, relax sweetheart. It's normal for your body to react that way. But we need to take this slow, my love. I have no idea if my control will be strong enough and I might hurt you and the thought of that makes me want be sick." Rosalie said.

Bella placed her hands on Rosalie's face, "You would never hurt me, of that I'm sure."

"I'm very happy to hear that. I will always be there to protect you and be there for you, Bella. But let's start packing before your dad comes in to find you straddling my lap. I'm not sure he'd let you come to my place this weekend after seeing that." Rosalie smirked.

I blushed.

Oh shit, I'd be meeting a family of vampires!


	10. 10

**AN: I hope this chapter is okay…so as for Rose and Bells have a child, I was also contemplating how the women couple in Rise of the Drackens by StarLight Massacre did it, maybe I could do something similar?**

**Rosalie's POV**

My mate was so brave.

No other human would have taken my news as well as she did, no other human would still want to be near me.

She made such a good mate.

Rosalie was currently driving herself and Bella back to her home, for Bella to spend the weekend.

Rosalie, a 183 year old vampire, was scared.

Bella was about to learn about her fully, and her entire family. She was petrified Bella would decide that this life wasn't for her and it killed Rosalie to even entertain a thought of a life without Bella.

"You okay Rose?" Bella asked in concern.

Rosalie hadn't realised she'd been starting straight ahead with a frown and a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"Of course, love. Just deep in thought." Rosalie smiled at Bella to ease her worries.

**Bella's POV**

Bella gasped at the sight of Rosalie's home.

It was an architectural dream.

Bella was no way into architecture or anything of the sort, but she knew beauty when she saw it.

The house was almost all glass. Tall forest surrounded the house, which made sense considering Rosalie's home was in the middle of nowhere. The tiny of bit of sun Forks got shone directly on the house, which bounced off the glass. It was stunning.

Rosalie opened Bella's door and walked her up the stone stairs leading to the front door.

Before Rose could even open the door to let us in, the most beautiful woman in the world, besides her Rose, opened the door with such a warm, beaming smile.

"And you must be my Rosalie's Bella.I'm her mother, Esme. I've been dying to meet you, sweetheart. " Esme said as she enveloped me in a hug.

Bella would never admit it out loud, but she was close to tears.

She loved her own mother, of that she knew, but Esme felt like her mother too. This didn't make any sense at all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella flushed looking at her shoes.

"Please make yourself at home, this is, after all, your home now too." Esme beamed at Bella.

"Thanks mom." Rosalie smiled at her mother over Bella's head.

"Of course love, now why don't you show Bella your room and let her put her bags down. Bella, I hope you enjoy Italian food." Esme said as turned to go toward the kitchen, not before giving Bella a gentle, motherly smile ever her shoulder.

Rosalie's room was simple but beautiful. She saw one side of the room, was a giant shelf filled with car memorabilia. Magazines, little match box cars and other car trinkets.

"Uh, yeah…I love anything to do with cars. Fixing them, building them, buying them…" Rosalie looked embarrassed.

"That's really cool, Rose." Bella smiled, going over to the shelf to look at it all.

Rosalie went behind Bella and put her arms around her, her hands on Bella's tummy.

Bella flushed, and pressed her back further into Rosalie, she was inlove with the feeling of being Rosalie's arms.

Bella leaned back, exposing her neck to Rosalie.

Rosalie ran her nose from Bella's ear to her shoulder.

Rosalie gently moved her hands under Bella's shirt to rub her tummy while pressing kisses to her neck.

Bella felt like she was in sensory overload, she mewled loudly and melted in Rosalie's arms, legs gone lame.

Rosalie lifted Bella up and carried her to the bed, placing her gently down and whispering sweet nothings in her ear while leaning over her.

Bella took initiative and pulled Rosalie's head down so her lips could meet hers.

Rosalie's tongue forced Bella into submission then she explored every nook and cranny of Bella's mouth. Bella moaned into the kiss and spread her legs further so Rosalie could easily slide between them. Finally, after Rosalie thoroughly claimed Bella's mouth, she moved on to her neck again, this time , slyly leaving her venom on Bella's neck, to let every vampire know that this was hers. Her mate.

Bella's inexperience and innocence left Rosalie's beast feeling more smug than it probably should have. Every hesitant caress made by her mate made Rosalie feel happy that she was Bella's first. Her first everything.

Rosalie captured Bella's lips again and pulled her closer.

Rosalie took Bella's tongue between her lips and then sucked on it, bringing out a surprised gasp then a heated moan from Bella who had wrapped her legs around Rosalie to bring her closer to her heated core. She wanted more. Needed it.

Rosalie's hands softly trailed down Bella's body until she found what she was looking for. She cupped Bella's ass in her hand and gently massaged it, enjoying the delicious sounds coming from her little mates mouth.

Rosalie let out a soothing growl and harshly bit down on Bella's bottom lip, to assert dominance.

Her beast demanded it.

Bella moaned in pain then mewled when Rosalie took the red lip and gently sucked on it, soothing the redness.

While worshipping Bella's mouth, Rosalie moved her hands from Bella's delectable ass to her stomach under her shirt.

And then Charlie phoned.

Bella mewled when Rosalie broke the kiss and moved to stand up to get Bella's phone for her to answer.

"Hay dad, what's up?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Hey kid, you run a marathon?" Her dad joked.

"Huh, yeah, very funny dad. Uhm no, I was just helping Rosalie with..something.." Bella flushed.

"Oh okay, no problem. Was just checking, but have fun kid. Tell the family I send my regards. Love you, Bells."

"Love you too dad." Bella said.

Bella looked at Rosalie who was lying on the bed with her eyes closed and walked over to her.

With courage she never she had, Bella laid on top of Rosalie, as she knew she could handle her weight. Rosalie immediately put her arms around Bella.

"We have to get up soon, love. Esme just told me that your dinner is ready." Rosalie said, a bit begrudgingly.

Rosalie decided she would then proceed to pick Bella up and carry her to the dinner table where her food was waiting, but no Esme in sight.

Once Bella had finished, she unsurely called out a thank you knowing Esme would hear her, Bella looked to Rose for reassurance that she had heard and Rose smiled and nodded.

"You want to go bath, love.?" Rosalie asked when walking back upstairs to Rosalie's room.

Bella flushed in embarrassment , thing Rose meant together.

Rosalie caught on to what Bella was thinking,

"We can, love. Bath together that is." Rosalie smirked.

"Okay." Bella mumbled, averting her eyes.

Bella wanted this.

Needed it.

Needed Rosalie.


	11. Undone

AN: Hey everyone, I hope your day has been well so far. Regarding Rose and Bella having a child together, the way Starlight Massacre did it was that when the two females had sex the dominant of the one would insert her fluids into her submissive mate, not a 100% guarantee so that's why every baby born from two women was a gift. I wouldn't even know how to go about gp:rose.

STEAMINESS AHEAD.

Chapter 11

Rosalie looked at her little mate in shock, not expecting her little one to be so bold.

Rosalie took Bella in her arms and took her to her ensuite bathroom, she sat her down on the counter while Rosalie sped around to run the bath to just the right temperature.

Her bath was the size of a jacuzzi, Rosalie enjoyed laying in a scalding bath, the only way her vampire skin would feel it. She often laid in one, with a car magazine in hand of course and soft classical music playing from Edward down the hall.

"It's ready my love." Rosalie said as she helped Bella off the rather high counter.

Bella pulled all the courage she had and started to undress.

She took off her long sleeve shirt and lastly her bra.

Rosalie looked at her with such hunger in her eyes that it made Bella's knees weak and her panties wet.

Rosalie sniffed the air and growled, lowly.

Bella moved on to her pants and slowly pulled her skinny jeans down and lastly her panties.

She made a note to get more appealing panties, hers looked like little girls ones.

Bella hadn't realised she'd closed her eyes, not wanting to see Rosalie looking at her, fearing rejection.

Bella felt a cold hand lift her chin up, Bella opened her eyes and saw Rosalie looking at her with such love and a primal hunger in her eyes.

"My love, for tonight you will bath alone but tomorrow, we will bath together. Let me bathe you, take care of you." Rosalie mummered to Bella.

Rosalie's control was on thin ice, she could barely hold herself back from taking Bella and bending her over the counter, spreadiing her legs and lapping at her center. Oh how her mouth watered even thinking about it.

Bella hesitantly got into the bath, and sat back with a sigh. The water was just perfect.

Rosalie leaned next to the bath and took off her shirt, not wanting it to get wet.

Bella released a shocked gasp at the sight of Rosalie's top half. Her breasts were amazing, Bella wanted nothing more than to play with the little rosy nubs with her tongue and teeth, till Rosalie was a moaning mess.

Rosalie grabbed Bella's face between her hands and before Bella knew it, those luscious lips were upon hers.

Rosalie broke the kiss, but Bella didn't have time to lean back before Rosalie caught her and pulled her back in for another kiss. Bella made a small noise of surprise at the sudden gesture and Rosalie grinned into their kiss. Her innocent little mate.

Rosalie puts her hands in the water, towards Bella's tummy, rubbing in circles. Every dominant knows that the action of rubbing a submissive's stomach, can calm them and easy them.

Rosalie's hands moved on their own accord to Bella's breasts, tweaking the rosy nubs and flicking them softly and eventually squeezing them gently.

Rosalie continues to squeeze Bella's breast softly as her other hand grazes through the trimmed patch of hair between her legs.

Rosalie doesn't touch Bella where she aches for it the most just yet. Instead, Rosalie teases at the skin between Bella's thighs, and Rosalie can feel Bella groaning and arching her back against the tubs wall, waiting impatiently for Rosalie to finally touch her.

"Please Rose.." Bella mewled loudly

"Soon baby girl." Rosalie cooed to her mate.

The taller woman finally slides a finger between Bella's wet folds, stopping at the excited bundle of nerves. She circles it for a while, but then she gets an idea and stops altogether, which makes Bella whimper.

"I want my fingers inside you," Rosalie says with a growl, her mates orgasm would make herself cum without even touching herself.

"I want you to cum on my fingers."

Bella exhales sharply and turns her face from Rosalie's view, glad that the other girl can't see her and see the blush on her face.

Bella leans back and turns her head slightly to kiss Rosalie . The shorter girl tugs at Rosalie's lower lip with her teeth before pushing her tongue in her mouth. They both moan at the intensity, and suddenly all of Bella's worries go away.

"I want you inside me," Bella exhales and grabs Rosalie's hand and places where it was between her legs. "Please."

Rosalie teases the erect bud a little more before moving two fingers towards Bella's core. Rosalie teases at her entrance, dipping the tip of her finger slightly inside.

Bella grabs the edge of the tub, bracing herself for what's to come. Finally, Rosalie pushes one finger in and out easily, then adds a second one.

The feeling of Bella's warm,inviting walls contracting against her fingers is something that Rosalie is sure, will be the death of her.

Watching Bella unravel at the feel of her hands and fingers, turns her on like nothing ever has before. Rosalie feels she is close to her own orgasm.

Rosalie can tell that Bella is close by the way her walls clench around her fingers and by the amount of wetness that drips on them which is even noticeable even under the bath water.

"Please don't stop!" Bella cries out.

Bella rocks her hips against Rosalie's fingers, riding out her first climax.

Rosalie comes with a roar and Bella is tune with her own orgasm soon after, mewling loudly.

Rosalie removes her hand from Bella's mound to her mouth, and sucks Bella's juices from her fingers, she moaned at the taste. Blood came second to her now in terms of taste.

Bella sees this and blushes but doesn't say anything, far too spent from her very first climax.

Rosalie doesn't care about Bella being wet, she grabs her out the bath, wraps a towel around her and lays both of them down on her bed. Rosalie curls her body around Bella, pushing her pheromones onto Bella.

After a dominant mate, makes their submissive come for the first time, they are extremely territorial afterwards, seeking body contact.

She wrapped her arms around Bella, who was half asleep from the energy she just spent.

Her little mate was truly hers, soon she would complete the mating ritual but she would lead up to it, Bella's pleasure was everything to her.

She would soon have to discuss the mating rituals and the possibility of children in the future with Bella but for now they would sleep.


	12. Pleasure

**AN: This is my longest chapter!! I decided to go with what I'd be more comfortable writing and went with the way Starlight Massacre did it in Rise Of The Drackens. I hope you're all okay with that and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Bella woke from a glorious sleep.

And then the previous nights activities entered her mind and she flushed a deeper red than she ever had in her entire life.

She felt cold arms around her waist and a face in her neck.

"Hello, my love." Rosalie mumbled against her skin.

"Hey Rose." Bella said softly, turning around and looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie leant forward and captured Bella's lips in a gentle kiss.

And with a loud bang of the door, Alice was standing by the edge of the bed with a smile on her face and a bag in hand.

Rosalie growled at her, not liking the intrusion.

Even though Rosalie rationally knew her sister would never hurt her mate or look at her like that, the beast didn't like it.

"Dress up time!" Alice chirped ignoring Rosalie's grumpy face.

"Alice, we'll meet you outside in a minute. Bella needs to get dressed." Rosalie said with a frown.

Bella blushed when Alice waggled her brows at her mischiviously, knowing fully well what they got up to last night.

Rosalie huffed and threw a shoe at Alice's head to get out,but Alice went vampire speed to miss it,and shot out the door.

Not before shoutinggg over her shoulder, "Try keep your hands to yourself,Rosalie. I want to play dress up with Bella!"

Rosalie huffed and nudged my jaw,

"You best cover up ,my love." Rosalie stated pouting.

Bella got dressed, shyly glancing back every now and then,noticing Rose was staring at her and not even trying to conceal it.

"Hi love, Esme bought you a light breakfast to have before you get tortured for hours by Alice." Rosalie set the tray In the bed as I walked in the room from brushing my teeth.

I ate the slice of toast with mashed avo on it and a cup of coffee.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and guided me to Alice's room.

Bella noticed Jasper was on the bed,lounging. Seeming to be reading a midwest novel.

"Hi Bella. How are you?" He drawled in a southern accent, Bella noticed.

"I'm good and you Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Cant complain. I'm sorry in advance for my wifes actions." He smirked.

Bella was a little bit shocked when she heard Jasper and Alice were married but it made sense. They had to go under the lie of being siblings, just some were married to each other.

"Bella!" Alice squeeled ,grabbing my hand and pulling me into a giant closet.

Rosalie hesitantly let me go,

"Ill be downstairs, love. Call my name if you need me okay?"

"Okay Rose." Bella smiled at Rosalie over her shoulder.

Rosalie POV

Rosalie was not pouting. She wasn't.

She decided to come downstairs and help Esme in the kitchen to prepare Bella's lunch and dinner in advance. They worked at human pace, Esme humming Clair De Lune under her breath.

Rosalie smiled when she heard her mate sigh and moan when Alice forced her into as many outfits as she could before Bella put her foot down.

It was a few hours later and Rosalie was sitting on the couch watching reruns,when she heard Alice and Bella make their way downstairs.

Bella looked exhausted but had about five huge bags filled to the brim of clothes. She was grimacing and pouting. Someone didn't enjoy dress up.

Rosalie smirked before shooting to Bella's side ,grabbing the bags and before Bella could blink, the bags were in Rosalie's room and she was back by Bella's side.

Alice and Jasper had left to go hunt and probably catch Emmett and Edward out there as well.

"Let's get some lunch in your belly." Rosalie said, but she didn't wait for Bella's answer, she just bent down and lifted Bella up before carrying her to the dining table.

"You know, you dont have to carry me everywhere." Bella mumbled.

"I love having you in my arms ,so hush." Rosalie said with a smile before placing Bella in the chair.

Lunch was a mini lasagne with a side of salad and a glass of fresh lemonade, Bella's stomach grumbled and she realised how hungry she was.

"If you ladies keep feeding me like this,I'm going to get fat." Bella teased.

Esme's tinkling laugh could be heard from down the hallway, as Rosalie laughed as well.

Bella hummed and moaned as she finished her meal, for creatures that never ate human food they sure knew how to cook the stuff.

Bella leant back and held her stomach,

"Oh my word, I'm so full."

Rosalie took Bella's hand and guided her to their patio, sun was gracing Forks and it hit their patio beautifully. They had hammocks on either side of the patio.

Bella hopped on one hammock and called Rosalie over, to which she complied.

And that's when Bella saw it.

Rosalie's skin in the sun, it was memorizing. It was as if thousands of diamonds were in her skin and the sun was bouncing off it. It was amazing.

"You're beautiful, Rose." Bella whispered in awe.

If Rosalie had the ability to blush, she's sure she would be bright red,

"Thank you, little one."

"Tell me about vampires." Bella blurted out, "I mean is there anything more I need to know."

Rosalie was going to wait before telling her mate of everything being mated consisted of , but thought she should wait but now was a better time than ever.

Rosalie turned on her side so she could watch Bella's reaction to what she was about to say.

"Actually yes, Love. There's a book I'm going to give you to read, Carlisle gave it to each of us when we were turned, it's everything you should know about vampire mating and anything about vampires in general. But to summerise it, Vampires are extremely territorial creatures. What's ours is ours and heaven forbid someone or something tries to take what's ours." Rosalie seemingly took an unnecessary breath before carrying on,

"When two mates meet, its the dominant mates responsibility to protect and care for their mate and young and-"

Bella cut Rosalie off before she could carry on,

"Young?"

Rosalie was patient and carried on,

"Yes love, young. Two mates can produce young regardless if it's a man and woman, woman and woman or man and man. You do also get polyamorous mating, that's when a submissive has more than one dominant."

"How do…how do two women have a baby together?" Bella asked shyly, not even denying her inner thoughts of having a child with Rosalie made her want to get weepy.

"Well, the dominant mate,when with her submissive while having sex, will insert the fluids from her body and place it into her mates. Our chances of having a baby are not as high as that of man and man or woman and man, so that's why all our young are treasured and kept close." Rosalie stated.

"Oh, I see." Bella mumbled.

"And there's also the act of the actual mating, when we are both ready, I must warn you there will be a bite. When we have both climaxed, I will bite you on your neck, inserting a tiny amount of my venom to ensure that all creatures know you are taken, it's a vampires form of marriage."

Bella's mind was going at a hundred miles per hour and she was admittedly getting quite drowsy.

Rosalie as if sensing this,

"Would you like to have a bath with me?" Rosalie whispered in her ear.

"Mmm" Bella hummed in agreement.

And before she knew it , she was on Rosalie's counter like the night before.

Rosalie had the water in, the steam making the mirror mist up.

Rosalie, while looking directly into Bella's eyes, with a smirk, started to undress.

Bella had to hold back a gasp, her center instantly getting wet, she clenched her thighs together.

Rosalie was a Greek goddess. Bella was sure of it. Her legs, toned, seeming to go on forever. Her shape was that of an hour glass. Her breasts were pert and her nipples were begging for Bella's mouth.

Bella got undressed so fast, she tripped over her shoe.

Rosalie of course caught her before her head connected with the tub ledge and helped Bella sit on the ledge while she, herself got in the bath.

Bella realised Rosalie was sitting right in front of Bella's core.

Rosalie looked at Bella with a searching gaze and seemed to find whatever she was looking for because she smirked.

Bella cried out in both surprise and in pleasure as Rosalie's cool tongue slid along her smooth labia. Almost instinctively, Bella spread her legs wide in a silent invitation.

Feeling a pair of cool hands slide over her thighs,

Bella looked with half-lidded eyes to find herself staring into Rosalie's blackened ones. A shuddery breath escaped her when she saw the blondes lustful gaze, she shivered uncontrollably.

Rosalie's tongue ran up her labia once more, teasing her clit, and Bella pulled her closer, not being able to take it anymore. She was soaking wet, she realized, but couldn't care less to feel embarrassed.

Bella mewled in pleasure, bringing her hands to Rosalie's head and tangling her fingers in Rosalie's blonde curls. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back as Rosalie's cool tongue slipped into her, which drew a deep moan from Bella's lips. When Rosalie began to hum softly, it brought forth a sense of pleasure unlike any she'd ever felt before, it vibrated throughout her core.

Bella rolled her hips forward, involuntarily against Rosalie's face, causing Rosalie's nose to press firmly into her clit. As a result, her grip on Rosalie's hair only tightened, and she felt Rosalie's slender fingers slip into her center. They stroked deep within her, hitting that sensitive spot in her core again and again while Rosalie sucked at her aching clit. She was left a writhing,gasping mess as she reached her orgasm.

Rosalie hummed at the taste of her mate, it was definitely better than blood. A million times better.

Bella melted into the bath and used Rosalie to balance.

Bella was determined to return the pleasure. She needed and wanted to.

"Rosalie, please sit where I was sitting." Bella said, trying to put on a brave face.

"My love,you don't have to-" Rosalie said but Bella cut her off with a desperate plea "Please." Bella whispered, staring into Rosalie's now darkened eyes.

"Ok love, if you want us to stop, just say the word." Rosalie gracefully got up and sat where Bella sat, on the ledge of the bath.

Bella stroked up and down the backs of Rosalie's thighs with her fingertips, trying to calm her nerves. Bella's eyes focused between Rosalie's legs. She was beautiful and her core glistened with wetness that Bella was aching to taste.

Planting soft kisses on Rosalie's inner thigh, Bella's lips made their way up the inside of Rosalie's thigh. "You smell so good." Bella mumbled with a red face.

Rosalie growled, "Dont tease, my love. Or I'll make you sit on my face and ride It until you scream my name."

Bella was supposed to be giving Rosalie pleasure, but her core grew wet at the thought of riding Rosalie's face.

Bella kissed, open-mouth kisses at Rosalie center and then used her tongue to lap at Rosalie's entrance. She basked in the taste and scent that she was growing obsessed with.

Rosalie rocked her hips, growling. The sounds turned into outright moans when Bella adjusted her angle and swept her tongue up and down, left and right.

Bella used the tip of her tongue to flick Rosalie's clit in a circular motion, not sure if she was doing it right but by judging by Rosalie's growls and moans, she was doing alright.

Soon though, Rosalie growled louder and with a jerk of her hips, her movements got more urgent.

Rosalie roared coming to her climax. God, her submissive was good with her tongue.

Grabbing Bella by the hips and lifting her on her lap ,before she consumed Bella's lips in a searing kiss, that made them both wet all over again.

"My love, you are absolutely amazing." Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear after kissing her breathless.

Bella mumbled a reply but was too busy licking her lips, Rosalie tasted like heaven. She wanted nothing more than to go back to licking and sucking at Rosalie's center but a yawn escaped her mouth before she could try.

"Let's finish in the bath and then we'll head to bed. You're practically falling asleep, love."

Rosalie helped Bella bath and got her dried and in an oversized shirt before carrying her to the bed, Bella was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Rosalie spooned her from behind, breathing in her mates scent.

"I love you,my Bella Swan." Rosalie whispered.


	13. FirstDate

**AN: Hey guys! The picture of Bella's dress is on my profile as well as the spot they had their date at Lake Crescent. Which I looked up and it's stunning! Hope this chapter is okay!**

The smell of bacon wafted past Bella's nose and woke her up.

Her tummy grumbled in protest of not having dinner last night.

"Someone's hungry. Your stomach has been growling since 5am. I had to heed to it's call and make it breakfast." Rosalie said as she walked in with a tray filled with food for Bella.

Scrabbled egg, bacon, fried tomato, onion and banana and toast. Bella's mouth started salivating.

Rosalie placed the tray in front of Bella and went to sit behind her with her legs on either side of Bella.

"Eat up, love. I'm taking you on a picnic today. A date." Rosalie said while running her hands gently through Bella's hair.

If Bella could of squealed, she would of. Her first ever date.

With the person she was falling in love with. Irrevocably in love. It scared Bella.

"That sounds lovely, Rose." Bella squeezed Rosalie's thigh with her free hand.

Bella finished up and leant back into Rosalie's chest.

Rosalie vibrated with a contented purr.

"Why do you purr? I love it but why?" Bella asked curiously.

Rosalie traced patterns on Bella's arm before answering,

"Many reasons but the reason now is I'm with you. My mate. You're satisfied which makes my beast feel content. Whether you're satisfied sexually, emotionally or even having just eaten to satisfy your hunger. It makes my beast feel like I've provided."

Rosalie got up from behind me and pulled me up.

"Up you get, go get ready and I'll take your plate down." Rosalie said as she gave my bottom a firm slap. I blushed but did as I was told.

I took a quick shower, washed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I dared to look in the bags of clothes Alice gave me but I wanted to look good for my first ever date. I wanted to look good for Rosalie.

I decided on a dress. I hadn't worn anything close to a dress since I did ballet, and that was just a tutu. I was 9.

It was a beautiful dress, it came a few inches above the knee so a bit showy but Bella wanted Rosalie to like it. It was bright red with tiny, flowers on it and had neck plunge so it would show a bit of cleavage. Bella flushed but stubbornly put it on. No more shy Bella. Especially not in front her mate.

Bella decided on brown strappy sandals that Alice also gave to her. Bella would have to thank her.

She dried her hair with the hairdryer that was on a shelf by the mirror and let her natural waves fall down her back.

She bit her lips to bring the blood to the surface it made them a light, berry tint. She pinched her cheeks to bring a rosy hue to them. As close to make up as she would get.

She walked down the stairs carefully, the last thing she needed was to fall in front Rosalie's family in a dress. She cringed at the thought.

Bella saw Rosalie standing by the door with a tight pair of skinny jeans on with a simple white top and a black leather jacket, she also wore a pair of black sneakers as well.

She looked stunning, as usual. Bella felt like such a lucky girl to call this woman hers.

Rosalie looked at Bella with her mouth open. Such a look even looked good on the vampire.

"Is this okay, not too showy?" Bella asked uncertainly, trying to cover herself.

Rosalie seemingly pulled out of her dumbfounded look, she pulled herself together.

Rosalie grabbed Bella by the hips and pulled her flush against herself.

"You are so fucking beautiful, my little one. I'm so proud to call you mine." Rosalie growled against Bella's neck.

Bella tilted her neck unconsciously, baring her neck to Rosalie in submission.

"I'm very happy the place we're going will not have too many gawking eyes. I won't have anyone lust after you. Especially when you look as delectable as you do now." Rosalie said while running her finger down the column of my throat towards the dip where my cleavage showed.

Bella grew wet and mewled softly.

"Hush little one, I'm trying to be a gentlewoman today. I'll take you tonight over and over but for today, we are going to have a date. And if we want to arrive to the destination you need to stop making those delicious sounds." Rosalie said as she kissed my forehead.

Rosalie was right, I needed to get a hold of myself which was quite a tough task around Rosalie. My body seemed drawn to her. Instictually.

Bella didn't see any of Rosalie's family around so she assumed they were giving her and Rosalie privacy, Bella felt a bit bad as she didn't want them to leave their own home for her and Rosalie.

Rosalie led her to her car, opened the door for her and shot to the drivers seat while Bella adjusted her seatbelt.

It was about 15 minutes into the drive, soft classical music playing , when Bella finally couldn't take it anymore and asked where they were going.

"You'll know soon enough, love." Rosalie said as she placed her hand on Bella's thigh.

Bella smirked while her head was turned starting out her window. Seems she wasn't the only one who couldn't keep their hormones in check.

Bella cheekily moved Rosalie's hand up her thigh a bit more, a breath away from her center.

Rosalie growled, her hand on the steering wheel clenching.

"Little one…" Rosalie warned.

"Hm, yes Rosalie?" Bella innocently looked at Rosalie from under her eyelashes, moving to cross her legs forcing Rosalie's hand off her lap.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Bella." Rosalie smirked at me, before turning her attention back to the road.

"No idea what you're going on about." Bella said, looking out the window.

Bella recognized the turns they were taking and finally they arrived and she knew where they were immediately. Lake Crescent. 34 miles from Forks.

Her dad used to bring her here every summer when she still came to Forks for school holidays. He'd pack a cooler bag with a beer for beers and a few juice boxes for me and we'd sit here and talk for ages.

"Lake Crescent. My dad used to bring me here in the summers." Bella said as a have of nostalgia hit her like a ton of bricks. Tears blurred her vision.

Rosalie must have smelt the salty tears welling up in Bella's eyes, because next thing Bella knew she was on Rosalie's lap, much like the first time she was in this predicament a few days ago.

"I'm sorry, my love. If this place is too sentimental for you, we can find somewhere else. I'm so sorry." Rosalie said frantically trying to calm me down while rubbing her nose along my jawline.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just some nostalgia hit me." Bella smiled a watery smile , rubbing her eyes.

"If you're sure, little one." Rosalie said, searching my eyes for any uncertainty.

"I'm fine, I promise." Bella said as she leaned forward to capture Rosalie's lips with her own.

Rosalie placed her hands on Bella's hips and pulled her flush against herself. Growling , she pulled away.

"If we don't stop right now, I'll be forced to take you on my backseat. And that's not awfully romantic for a first date." Rosalie said, booping my nose with hers.

We got out and Rosalie took a picnic basket out the back, I wasn't even aware that it was there.

Rosalie as if sensing my thoughts,

"Esme had this organized for us and put it in the car before they left to go hunt." Rosalie said with a smile in my direction before fetching the blankets and pillow we'd need to sit on.

We walked until we found a spot under an old looking tree, the leaves a burnt orange. A bench was next to the tree.

Rosalie set everything up , laid the blankets out and the basket set to the side. She placed a little digital speaker to the side, it was playing a soothing melody.

I got down carefully, trying to not flash Rosalie with my dress being short, not that she would of minded.

Rosalie pulled me against her chest,. I melted in her arms. Being with her or around her, it immediately felt like home. Like everything would be okay, as long as she was next to me.

"When I was first changed by my father, I went a little rogue. Make no mistake, I've never tasted human blood but that doesn't mean I haven't killed people. Well, I wouldn't call them people, they're monsters. Just like me. I first went after the men that violated me and left me for dead. I went for Royce's friends first. I killed them off, one by one. Leaving little clues for Royce, letting him know that his time was coming. It drove him insane. And when I finally got to him, he was a shadow of the arrogant and out-spoken man he once was. He was cowaring next to his bed like a little child, he pleaded for his life. I felt no mercy for him like he had none for me." Rosalie took an unnecessary breath, smirking before carrying on.

"Of course, I was a bit theatrical back then. I was dressed in the wedding gown I would of worn to our wedding, I murdered him with a smile. After that, there were other killings. But no innocent blood was shed. I killed the worst of the worst. Rapists, child molestors and abusers. It was a good 10 years before I went back home to Carlisle and Esme. They knew what I had done, and still loved me and accepted me with welcoming arms." Rosalie smiled a grim smile.

Bella turned a placed her hands on Rosalie's cheeks and placed her forehead against hers,

"You saved more lives than you took, Rose. You're a hero. You're a good person. Don't ever doubt that." Bella said firmly.

"I don't deserve you, my love." Rosalie said, closing her eyes in remorse for what I might think of her.

Silly woman, I could never think bad of her. She was everything to me now. In such a few amount of days, Rosalie had become my moon, stars and sun. The air I breathed. Without her by side, I felt the world around me was suffocating me. With her by my side,only then could I breathe.

"You are everything to me, Rosalie. We have known each other a short amount of days and it's crazy but I'm falling in love with you. To hear you think you don't deserve me, cuts me up inside. If anything I don't deserve you. You're beautiful Rosalie, everyone knows this. I'm a plain jane. Nothing special but you, you're everything. Inside and out." Bella said all in one breath, satring right in Rosalie's eyes. Her eyes focused to prove her words were true.

"Oh my little one. I fell in love with you as soon as Alice told me about you. You're my heart in human form." Rosalie said, tears filling her eyes.

Rosalie grabbed Bella and placed her on her lap so she was straddling her. Rosalie placed her lips on Bella's neck and nibbled and sucked, being careful not to leave any marks.

Bella moaned and grabbed a fistful of Rosalie's hair, grinding herself down on Rosalie.

In a blink, the vampire had flipped them over, straddling Bella's stomach and holding her arms above her head. She leaned in, right next to Bella's ear and whispered,

"I tried to be respectful and treat this like a first date, but I'm going to make you scream my name now. I hope you don't mind love." Rosalie purred in Bella's ear.

Bella went limp and mewled

Rosalie smirked, causing a shiver to run down Bella's spine at the look of pure lust in the taller woman's eyes.

A feeling of warmth began building in Bella's core. She rubbed her thighs together, searching for friction that wasn't there.

Rosalie drew back, trailing kisses along Bella's jaw until she was at the corner of her mouth, then drawing back and taking in Bella's flushed face happily. Bella whimpered and Rosalie gave in, leaning back down to capture her little ones lips. It started out slow, but quickly escalated when Bella bit Rosalie's lower lip, making the vampire growl in response.

Rosalie slowly kissed down Bella's neck, pausing to suck on the skin by her collarbone, and then continuing her casual descent downward.

Rosalie lifted Bella's top half of her body to push down her dress until her breasts were exposed to Rosalie's lustful stare.

Rosalie finally reached Bella's breasts, and one was eagerly taken into her mouth, tongue trailing in circles around the nipple, tasting, before finally flicking the hardened point and causing Bella to arch beneath her, but Rosalie continued to gently hold her down, minding her strength. Sucking once and then drawing back to release it, she moved to the left, repeating her actions and licking at the sensitive nipple, drawing another moan out of her mate.

Once Rosalie felt like she'd spent enough time in her worship on Bella's delicious breasts, she kissed downwards again, pressing her lips to each one of Bella's ribs, then her soft tummy,which Rosalie adored. Rosalie moved to her pelvic bones before finally reaching the area Bella truly ached for Rosalie's tongue and mouth to be on.

Rosalie lifted Bella's dress and pulled her panties aside to show her pretty sex. Glistening with wetness.

Bella's arms had been released by now, Rosalie's right hand gripping Bella's hip. She breathed in, drawing in that smell of Bella's slickness that provoked the heat between her own legs.

Bella's hips bucked, pressing her crotch up towards Rosalie's mouth, and the vampire listened to the unspoken request, starting her work on her mates core.

Rosalie tilted her head back, to see her mate while still carrying on with her actions, looking at Bella's half-lidded eyes, her tongue sometimes ghosting across that sensitive point , and other times running just around the rim of her entrance.

Bella's chest shuddered from her increasingly rapid and shallow breaths, feeling her climax around the corner.

Bella came with a loud mewl, thrashing in Rosalie's grip with the power of her orgasm, but Rosalie held her gently down.

Once sated and riding the after shocks of her climax , Rosalie moved up and kissed across Bella's jaw again, moving to her ear and then finally down to her neck, where the human girl instinctively tilted it to her right, baring the side to her dominant mate, giving Rosalie easy access to what they both wanted.

Rosalie nibbled and licked, Bella squirming and mewling under the ministrations.

"Good girl." Rosalie growled in Bella's ear.

"Tonight I will make you come again and again. Bella Swan, you bring out the monster in me it seems." Rosalie smirked.

"I'm going to tell my dad I'm going to sleep another night and catch a ride with you guys tomorrow to school." Bella said breathlessly, no way in hell was she leaving Rosalie tonight.

"My naughty little minx, you'll be riding something tonight that's for sure."

Bella was in for a night it seemed.


	14. 14

**AN/ So sorry for being gone so long but I've been busy doing some art commisions. I hope this chapter is okay. **

Bella and Rosalie got back to Rosalie's place at about 7pm that evening.

Bella was exhausted. After their steamy moment, Rosalie fed Bella little finger sandwiches and fruit and after making sure her mate was fed, she laid her down and played with her hair, Bella must have fallen asleep for a bit because she woke up in the car with a blanket around her.

"Hi my loves, did you enjoy your picnic?"Esme asked as she walked around the corner coming from the kitchen, seeming to be cooking something if the delicious smells emitting from the kitchen were saying anything.

"Yes thank you, Mrs Cullen." Bella said shyly, not sure how to act around Rosalie's mother.

Esme walked over to Bella and placed her hands on either side of Bella's face and gently smiled at her,

"It's Esme or mum, no " Mrs Cullen" here. You are family, sweetheart." Esme said softly.

Bella flushed and looked at her feet, while mumbling a shy thank you.

Esme flashed a smile at Rosalie then to Bella before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Come love, let's go to our room." Rosalie said as she grabbed Bella's hand gently, guiding her towards the stairs.

Bella noticed Rosalie called it "their" room. She felt warmth in her stomach at the thought.

"Love, you go shower and I'll lay out some pj's. I'll get you a light dinner since you ate at the picnic." Rosalie said as she pecked Bella on the forehead and went out the door.

Bella stood under the hot faucet, contemplating everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. She knew without a doubt that she loved Rosalie, more than she thought was possible.

She was nervous thinking of the future they'd have. Would she even want kids? Bella had never had a maternal bone in her body but Rosalie was making her rethink that. What would her father say? Finding out she was a lesbian? What would her mom and Phil say? Would they like Rosalie?

Bella's heart started to beat frantically, her legs felt like jelly.

Rosalie must have heard her heart from downstairs and the next thing Bella knew, she was in Rosalie's arms, wrapped in a towel. Rosalie had perched her on the bathroom counter, herself between Bella's legs.

"My love, look at me. Focus. It's alright, it's going to be okay." Rosalie said while staring into Bella's eyes waiting for them to focus on her. Rosalie saw the panic slowly leave Bella's brown eyes.

"Good girl, now tell me what stressed you so much that you had a panic attack?" Rosalie asked gently while drying Bella softly.

"The future." Bella blurted out. Not sure where to even start.

She seemingly didn't have to elaborate as Rosalie seemed to know what she meant.

"Mhm. My love, we have eternity together. Let's take one day at a time." Rosalie said helping Bella get dressed in her pj's.

"Thank you, Rose." Bella said softly, intertwining their hands.

"Let's go watch a movie with the family. You can have your snacks while we watch." Rosalie said as they walked down the stairs. Bella's stomach was in knots, Rosalie's parents and siblings intimidated her.

"Hi there, you must be Bella." A man who Bella knew was Mr Cullen, Rosalie's father. Her was a tall, built man with golden hair and like the rest of the Cullens, striking golden eyes.

"Hi, Mr Cullen." Bella said shyly, trying but failing to pull off a confident facade.

"It's Carlisle, please." Carlisle said gently, hearing the poor young woman's heart beating fiercely.

Bella nodded and stepped into Rosalie's arms. Her body instantly melted when she felt those arms wrap around her.

Rosalie guided her to the lounge, where a massive L shaped loungesuit was with a huge tv. Alice and Japser were on one side, Alice on Jasper lap, her face hidden in Japser's neck. She seemed to be purring. Bella averted her gaze with a blush, she didn't want to intrude on what looked like a momenet between mates.

Jasper looked over at her and gave her a crooked smile before turning his attention back to his little mate.

Emmett, if Bella recalled correctly sat on the sofa, Edward leaning against him.

Bella was shocked to see that, she wasn't even aware they were even a couple. Emmett gave her a beaming smile while Edward gave a lopsided, small smile, before closing his eyes.

Bella felt awkward and out of place, this seemed like an intimate family evening. She felt she was intruding.

Rosalie once again must have been reading her mind because she grabbed Bella and placed her on her lap, on the spot near Emmett and Edward. She guided Bella's face toward her neck.

Bella instantly melted, everything seemingly disappearing. Her Rose was all that she could see and feel. Bella vaguely recognised that it was Rosalie's mating pheromones that we're having this effect on her but right now she couldn't be bothered.

Esme and Carlisle weren't in sight so Bella assumed they were having time alone together in their room.

None of the couples were watching the movie that was on, each couple was engrossed only into each other.

And then Bella's phone ruined the peaceful moment.

"Hey dad, sorry I forgot to give you a call. Is it okay if I stay over another night?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Sure Bells. I only got home now. Was a long weekend. There's been two disappearances in Seattle and the guys and myself down at the station have been helping the Seattle department out. Something fishy about the whole thing. In future Bells, please be careful out there."

Her dad sounded genuinely worried, Bella looked over at Rosalie who seemed to have a calculating look on her face.

"Of course dad. I love you, dad. I'll see you tomorrow after school." Bella said.

"Sure thing Bells. Sleep tight, thank the Cullens for me, for looking after you." Her dad said with a laugh.

Bella flushed knowing the Cullens heard what her father said, she heard laughs and snickers from around her. Bella flushed.

"Okay dad. Night." Bella ended the call before he could embarrass her further.

"Come my love, let's go to bed." Rosalie picked Bella up and next minute they were in their room. The lights were dim and the covers pulled back.

"My love, I want you to listen to your father. I don't like the sound of those disappearances so I'm going to investigate with my family, see if our kind has anything to do with this case." Rosalie asked as she wrapped me in her arms, my body molded to hers.

Bella knew that if vampires were involved, they wouldn't be as nice as the Cullens. A shiver went down her spine.

But she knew without a doubt, Rosalie would protect her and keep her safe.

Rosalie maneuvered Bella so they were face to face. Bella's heart began to beat faster, her hands went sweaty and she knew what was about to happen. She saw Rosalie's eyes begin to darken as Rosalie scented the air, smelling Bella's arousal.

Rosalie leant forward and captured Bella's mouth with her own, dominating Bella's mouth, letting her submissive know who was in charge right now.

Bella moaned, wrapping her arms around Rosalie's neck, pulling her closer. Their lips moved against each other with ease as their kisses intensified, leaving them gasping for air.

They didn't break their kiss as Rosalie moved to get on top of Bella, straddling her legs between her own. Rosalie's hands wandered to Bella's hips, slowly caressing Bella's curves and finding that her mates shirt had ridden up her stomach, exposing her skin to Rosalie's hungry eyes.

The piece of clothing fell to the floor, barely making a sound, but the moan Rosalie drew from Bella's throat as she kissed her again made up for it. Bella felt one of her mates hands wander around her chest while she kept herself up with the other arm. After what seemed like an eternity for Bella, Rosalie's hand settled on one of her breasts, gently cupping it and finding her already incredibly sensitive nipple standing to attention, begging to be touched, suckled on.

Keeping her eyes trained on Bella's to monitor her reaction, Rosalie crawled down the bed until she was nestled between Bella's thighs. She pressed her lips and tongue to the delicate flesh that was dripping on to the bed, aching for friction.

Bella shivered.

"Will you let me taste you?" Rosalie murmured against Bella's center, giving kitten licks, her body vibrating with a purr. Her mate tasted like heaven.

"Yes," Bella keened loudly, and Rosalie smiled.

The first kiss of her soft lips upon Bella's core was enough to make Bella's head spin. Rosalie's tongue was every bit as nimble as her fingers.

She pleasured Bella with the skill of a flautist playing a fine flute. Her tongue laved over her, lapping up the juices, the vibrating purr making the pleasure all that much stronger for Bella. Rosalie hummed in satisfaction at the look of absolute bliss on Bella's face.

Bella's cheeks were flushed. She grasped at the comforter that covered the bed as she writhed under her mates touch.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, practically radiating satisfaction at her mates pleasure, and slipped two fingers inside her submissive.

Bella cried out, arching under Rosalie's touch as she curled her fingers in a come-hither motion inside her. It felt as if a fire had flared up inside her—every inch of her body thrummed with energy, her body felt alight.

Rosalie sucked on just the right place and Bella thrashed under her as she came. She tried to muffle the sounds she was making by burying her face in her own hands, but Rosalie tugged them from her grasp.

"Every sound of pleasure is an compliment, little one." she said with a smug expression on her face. "Don't keep quiet. I want to hear you." Rosalie growled.

Bella nodded breathlessly. Her face red with a flush. It felt as if she were going to burn through her skin. She shivered as the aftershocks ran through her body.

Rosalie rubbed her index finger against Bella's hole for a moment before pressing it in beside her tongue with a single fluid motion. Bella whimpered.

Having just come down from her last climax, Bella was extremely sensitive but her body was ready again. It wanted Rosalie.

Between the assault on Bella's clitoris and the way Rosalie's fingers spread her open, it didn't take Bella long to reach ecstasy.

Once she finished, Rosalie gently pulled away from Bella's center and gestured for her to climb back into her lap.

"My love, I want you to ride my face." Rosalie stated, lying herself back on the bed with a hungry look in her eyes, she wanted her little mate yet again. She was addicted to the taste of her mate, the hunger for her juices felt similar to that need for blood.

Bella responded with a flushed face but recognised that Rosalie wasn't asking, she was telling, before making her way up Rosalie's body and bracketing Rosalie's face with her slim, pale thighs. She pressed down hesitantly not sure what to do and was surprised but thrilled when Rosalie immediately speared her tongue into Bella's hole. Rosalie fucked her tongue into Bella's core for a moment, then reached up and wrapped her arms around Bella's thighs and focused her attention on Bella's extremely sensitive clitoris. She flicked at it a few times with the tip of her tongue, causing Bella to whimper and rock her hips, before sealing her full lips around it and digging her tongue in.

"Shit, Rose." Bella exclaimed as she reached up to roll her breasts in her hand, massaging them while moaning in ecstasy.

"Shit, Rose, that feels so good."

Rosalie smirked into Bella's center as she released her clitoris, lazily pushing her tongue back into Bella's clenching hole and lightly nosing at the sensitive bundle of nerves. As Rosalie let go of Bella's thighs and reached up to grip the curve of her waist, Bella's hips suddenly snapped forward and she cried out as an climax slammed into her. She mindlessly ground down on Rosalie's face for a moment before pulling away and collapsing on the bed next to her.

"I did say you would be riding something tonight." Rosalie said with a smirk, pulling Bella into her arms, making herself into the big spoon.

"What about you, Rose." Bella asked, fighting off the drowsiness she felt after her orgasm.

"I came when you did. I just need to watch you be in pleasure and it's enough to make me come undone." Rosalie said as she stroked from Bella's rib to her pelvic bone, igniting goosebumps on Bella's skin.

Bella flushed but pushed her body back into Rosalie, giving into the need to close her eyes, her body satisfied.


End file.
